


Warmth

by silvertrails



Series: Our Love [19]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 11:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Fingon tries to help Maedhros to cope with what happened to him at Angband.





	Warmth

**Warmth  
** By CC  
December, 2006 

This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of J.R.R. Tolkien. No profit is made and no harm is intended. 

This is part of a series of Christmas drabbles. The story is set in Middle-earth, a few months after Fingon rescues Maedhros. I am assuming their names had not yet changed from Quenya to Sindarin, as that started, I think, after Elu Thingol banned the use of Quenya in his realm.

25 Fluffy fics prompt 20: Protection

* * *

Findekano stood alone on a clearing, southeast from Lake Mithrim. The clearing was shaded by willows, and though it was still within the guarded area, it was far enough from the crude wooden houses the Noldor had built around the lake for someone to see him. Findekano wanted to be alone. He was in a dark mood after having argued with Maitimo once again. 

He sighed. This had been their worst argument ever. Findekano could not remember anything like this while they had been living in Tirion, but things had been different back then. Elves never got sick in the Blessed Realm, and the few accidents had never been serious. What had happened to Maitimo in Morgoth’s hands had been something few elves would have endured without losing their minds. Findekano felt cold as the memory of his cousin hanging limply from a rock wall flooded his mind. Maitimo would be all right. He just needed time to adapt to the loss of his hand. 

Findekano had taken care of Maitimo while he had been confined to bed. His lover had not been an easy patient, but things had gotten worse once Maitimo had been well enough to realize what it meant to be one-handed. Re-learning to dress himself had been much more difficult than eating with his left hand. And working on the forge had no longer been possible... 

At least Maitimo was making progress with the sword. Findekano was certain than his cousin would be able to defend himself in no time. There was no need to force things and parry until they were both exhausted, though. Findekano understood his cousin’s frustration, and he had tried to refrain from being over-protective, but it was no easy task. Maitimo was still somewhat thin, and tired fast. All that Findekano had done was suggest they rested a bit. 

How could his cousin doubt his love? How could Maitimo say that Findekano was with him only out of guilt? It was so absurd that Findekano had exploded at last and a loud argument had followed. They had exchanged harsh words, saying things that hurt. It made Findekano’s heart ache, for he loved Maitimo, and not even when he had believed his cousin had betrayed him, this love had lessened. 

Maitimo’s brothers had come, demanding to know what was going on. Findekano was certain that Tyelkormo had been ready to do more than argue with him. Carnistir and Curufinwë had not looked too friendly either. Only the twins had stayed in silence, their eyes going from Maitimo to him. 

Makalaurë had been the voice of reason, as always, He had asked Findekano to leave before someone else heard of this and told Nolofinwë. It would have been unfortunate that anyone believed that there was a new reason for anger among the Noldor, so Findekano had left the house and refused to tell Aikanáro where he was going. 

Now that he thought of it, what had Aikanáro been doing in the area in the first place? Findarato’s settlement was close, but that did not mean... Findekano shrugged. Aikanáro was probably arguing with Carnistir again. Nothing to worry about unless they drew out swords, and they seldom did.

Sighing softly, Findekano sat on the ground, his sword at reach. He still had his knives on, and it was unlikely that any Orc would reach the place without an Elven patrol giving the alarm. Findekano wondered where those creatures had come from. Were the old tales true? That while the Elves had been in Cuivienen, Morgoth had taken some of them away and twisted their minds and bodies? Findekano shuddered. Any elf would lose hope if forced to serve such a dark master.

“I thought you would be here.”

Findekano scrambled to his feet, surprised that Maitimo had followed him. His cousin had been in a very foul mood when they had parted. He seemed to be calmer now. Findekano longed to throw himself in his lover’s arms, but he was still angry and hurt after their argument. 

“Findekano...”

“What?”

“I am sorry I exploded like that,” Maitimo said quietly. He came closer, his eyes somewhat haunted, though the anger was gone from them. 

Findekano took a deep breath. “Did you mean what you said?” he asked.

“I said many things.”

“You know what I mean.”

Silence. 

“Then I have done you harm,” Findekano said. “You will never forgive me. This is not only about your hand, is it? If I had killed you there, I would have freed you from the Oath.”

Anger flashed in Maitimo’s eyes, and he clenched his left fist, but Findekano did not stop. He needed to say it all, even if after this Maitimo never talked to him again.

“I understand the need to go against Morgoth,” Findekano continued. “He killed Grandpa, and that I cannot forgive. But you and your brothers have sworn an oath that might end up destroying you all. It has already destroyed your father, Maitimo! I’m not asking you to stop. I know it is not possible. I’m just asking you to wait until you are strong enough to fight against our enemy.”

“We don’t have time,” Maitimo said quietly, the storm in his eyes receding a little while his fist slowly unclenched. 

“I will buy you time!” Findekano exclaimed. “I stand at your side, as always! Have you not always protected me from harm? Why can you not allow me to do the same? I know I have been selfish, for I have brought you back to life when you were ready to leave for Mandos, but...”

“Finno...”

“I could not kill you, Maitimo,” Findekano whispered, turning his back on his cousin. “Once I saw the way to stop your torment, I simply could not take your life...”

Arms came around Findekano, and did not let go when he tried to move away. Maitimo was stronger than him, even without his hand, and Findekano finally accepted the closeness and the comfort. 

“It is I who has been selfish,” Maitimo said quietly. “If our roles had been reversed I wouldn’t have been able to kill you, either. I would have done anything in my hand to keep you alive. Valar, I would have forced you to stay alive, Finno.”

Findekano nodded and closed his eyes, feeling the pain in Maitimo’s voice. “And I would probably have raged against you saving me. I understand now.”

“Then let us stop this quarrel,” Maitimo said softly. “Let us stay here for a while. Nobody will look for us. I told Makalaurë that I knew where to find you, and I stopped Tyelkormo from following me. We can rest here, Finno.” 

Findekano turned around and rested his head on his lover’s chest while Maitimo stroked his hair. It felt right to be in his lover’s arms again, and the ache in his heart slowly faded. When Maitimo cupped his chin with his hand and kissed him deeply, Findekano trembled with need. Could they stay together this night? 

“I want to stay with you until the light of the sun comes back again, Maitimo,” Findekano whispered against his cousin’s lips. 

Maitimo nodded. “My brothers will not look for us tonight, but what about your father? Is he not holding a Midwinter celebration?”

“He is, and he will not be happy that I am not there early, but he always expects me to be late. I could show up there after the elfings have gone to bed. Father doesn’t need me for that.” 

Maitimo smiled softly and pulled Findekano closer for another kiss. He let go, and surrendered to his cousin’s lead. This was all they had now, these moments in each other’s arms, when it seemed that nothing could go wrong ever again. Findekano treasured these rare moments.

They made love under the sky, whispering words of love and reassurance, knowing that death could rip them from each other’s arms at any moment, but needing to believe it would not happen. They did not even let go when it was over, and just lay on their cloaks, looking at the stars. 

Their hearts lightened, they rested for a moment, knowing it would not be long. Findekano would have to go back to the others and join the celebrations eventually. He sighed against his lover’s chest, no longer feeling cold. He was warm in Maitimo’s arms.


End file.
